1963
1963 is an American period drama television series on MBS which debuted on September 19, 2011 and concluded on February 19, 2015. The series followed two families in 1963: one is a poor African-American multi-generational family living in a small house, and the other is a rich and powerful, white nuclear family, and their interactions together. Each season jumps forward several years. The first season is set in 1963, the second in 1968, the third in 1973, and the fourth in 1983. Plot The first season, set in 1963, follows the Jackson family, an African-American multi-generational family living in New York City. They come to meet the Moore family, a rich and powerful white family. The season follows the struggle for equal rights at the time. The second season, set in 1968, takes place just after Martin Luther King Jr.'s death. Black people have been given equal rights, though there is still tension, especially after MLK's death. Bethany and Mick decide to leave New York, while Phineas is in a fake marriage. Ophelia and Nicky are engaged, and Luther has graduated. David is diagnosed with a fatal illness. The third season, set in 1973, takes place when U.S. troops have returned home from Vietnam. The Jackson family has regrouped in New York for David's funeral. Phineas decides to come out, while Ophelia and Nicky have their first child. Luther returns from Vietnam, emotionally and physically scarred. The fourth season, set in 1983, is shortened and acts as the final season. Patrick is Vice President to Reagan and has disowned Phineas. Alexa files for divorce, while Ophelia and Nicky try to work through their issues. Emily and Adam take care of a dying Janet, while Luther is nowhere to be seen, later revealed to have killed himself. The series finale has several flashforwards that reveal Emily and Adam were together until their death, Alexa found a new, happy husband, while Patrick was disgraced. Phineas settled down with a boyfriend, who he eventually married in 2013, while Ophelia and Nicky remained lifelong friends. Cast and characters *Halle Berry as Emily Jackson; the matriarch of the Jackson family. *Daryl Mitchell as Adam Jackson; the patriarch of the Jackson family. *Steve Zahn as Patrick Moore; the patriarch of the Moore family. *Winona Ryder as Alexa Moore; the matriarch of the Moore family. *Letitia Wright as Bethany Harris; the eldest Jackson daughter. (seasons 1-3, guest season 4) *Jacob Anderson as Mick Harris; Bethany's newlywed husband. (seasons 1-3, guest season 4) *Cameron Monaghan as Phineas Moore; the male Moore twin. *Grace Victoria Cox as Ophelia Moore; the female Moore twin. *Aaron Hale as Nicky Jackson; the eldest Jackson son. *Jaden Smith as Luther Jackson; the second Jackson son. (seasons 1-2) *Teeka Duplessis as Sally Jackson; the second Jackson daughter. (season 1) *Diana Ross as Janet Brown; Emily's mother. *Michael Moriarty as David Brown; Emily's father. (seasons 1-2) *Britt Robertson as Eleanor Moore; Phineas's wife. (season 2) *Yara Shahidi as older Sally Jackson; the second Jackson daughter. (seasons 2-3) *Sage Correa as Fred Harris; Bethany and Mick's son. (season 2) *Corbin Bleu as older Luther Jackson; the second Jackson son. (season 3) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as older Fred Harris; Bethany and Mick's son. (season 3) *Armani Jackson as Kent Jackson; Ophelia and Nicky's son. (season 4) Series overview Reception Ratings Critical reception 1963 ''always received very positive reviews. '''Accolades' ''1963 ''received several nominations and wins at the Golden Globe Awards and Primetime Emmys. For the 2012 Golden Globes ceremony, it was nominated for Best Drama Series. Berry won the Best Drama Actress, while Zahn was nominated for Best Drama Actor. At the 2012 Primetime Emmy Awards, it was nominated for Outstanding Drama Series, while Zahn and Mitchell were nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor. Berry also won Outstanding Lead Actress. For the 2013 ceremonies, it was nominated for Drama series at both ceremonies. Berry was nominated for Best Drama Actress, while Monaghan won the Best Supporting Performance in aSeries, Miniseries, or Television Film. At the Emmys, Berry was nominated for Outstanding Lead Actress, while Zahn was nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor. Monaghan won the Outstanding Supporting Actor, though Mitchell was nominated, as was Ryder for Outstanding Supporting Actress. In 2014, it was only nominated at the Emmys. It was nominated for Outstanding Drama Series, while Berry and Zahn were nominated for Outstanding Lead Actress and Actor. Monaghan was nominated again for Outstanding Supporting Actor, though Bleu won. Ryder was also nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actress.